Un nuage de poussière
by ShinraH
Summary: Dans la région de Négato, un trio de dresseurs méconnus va devoir se frayer un chemin à travers les sombres secrets et les combats de pokémons jusqu'à leur but suprême: le titre de champions de la ligue Pokémon! Attention, la région comme les personnages sont inédits.


Au son du réveil, Matt se dressa dans son lit et s'étira, baillant longuement, avant de faire taire la machine aux allures de pokéball du revers de la main. Ensuite il se leva et tira le rideau face à lui, permettant à la lumière du soleil de pénétrer dans sa chambre. D'un pas, il atteignit la chaise ou il avait entreposé ses vêtements, échangeant son vieux pyjama contre la tenue qu'il avait choisit pour ce jour spécial : un T-shirt blanc sous une veste sans manche rouge sombre et un pantalon noir, accompagné de ses baskets blanches fétiches. Ensuite il réveilla son Carapuce qui dormait paisiblement sur l'ordinateur en lui chatouillant l'une des pattes. Le petit pokémon roula sur le coté dans son sommeil et chuta sur le bureau, sortant de ses agréables songes par le choc. Il se dressa brusquement, en alerte, et fit le tour de la pièce du regard, ce qui amusa grandement Matt.

« Alors, Cara ? Passé une bonne nuit ? Prêt pour le grand départ ? »

Le pokémon plongea son regard dans celui du dresseur et, un sourire déterminé fendant son visage bleu pâle, il acquiesça. Matt lui attrapa la carapace et le posa sur son épaule. Puis il s'arrêta un instant devant son miroir, passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns complètement emmêlés dans une vaine tentative de les discipliner. Déçu du résultat, il attrapa son sac et le remplit du matériel usuel : un pokédex, quelques potions et sa carte, avant descendit dans la salle à manger. Là, sa sœur Lizz préparait déjà la cuisine.

« C'est à cette heure que tu te lève, flemmard ? Les dresseurs de la ville ne vont pas t'attendre pour rafler toute la gloire ! »

Il lui répondit par un ricanement ironique et s'installa à la table de bois. La jeune femme, qui dépassait son frère d'une tête, au grand dam de celui-ci, avait attaché ses longs cheveux teints en rose en une longue natte qui se balançait au fil de ses mouvements. Elle apporta à son frère et son camarade un plat rempli d'œufs ainsi qu'une pleine assiette de bacon chacun. Après un bref remerciement, ils se ruèrent sur la nourriture, avalant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Derrière eux, Lizz se retint de rire.

« Vous me manquerez, tout les deux, vous savez ? »

« T'en fait pas, on trouvera bien l'occasion de revenir te voir de temps en temps quand on sera champions de la ligue de Negato ! »

Le jeune homme avait fait une pause dans son festin pour dire ces quelques mots réconfortants, renforcés par un « Cara » de la part de la tortue. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que les deux amis s'entrainaient dur pour atteindre leur rêve, devenir les champions de la ligue de Negato, la région qu'ils habitaient. Et le jour qu'ils avaient choisit pour partir était enfin venu. Un jour symbolique, puisqu'il s'agissait aussi de l'anniversaire des 17 ans du jeune homme. A cette pensée, elle sortit un paquet d'un tiroir proche.

« Au fait, tiens ! Joyeux anniversaire, Matt ! »

Il leva le nez de son assiette, désormais presque vide, prit le petit emballage et le déchira d'un geste. A l'intérieur il trouva petite boite en métal, sur le sommet de laquelle était peint un portrait de lui. A l'intérieur, un support de tissu rouge sombre soyeux était agencé pour pouvoir supporter les huit badges de la région, tandis qu'une fente permettait de ranger la carte officielle de participant à la ligue pokemon. Il reconnut le coup de main de Lizz, preuve qu'elle avait fabriqué l'ensemble elle-même. Il resta un instant à contempler son cadeau, puis se leva d'un coup et attrapa sa sœur.

« Ouah, merci ! Elle est trop classe, c'est super ! J'la garderais jusqu'au bout, je te promets ! »

Elle sourit devant la naïveté de son frère, et se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Allez, tu sais que c'est pas mon truc, les séquences émotions. Si t'as finit de manger, tu devrais y aller. Negatown est à une demi-journée de marche d'ici. »

Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant visiblement, puis acquiesça. Au même moment, Carapuce finit bruyamment d'avaler la dernière tranche de viande, signifiant ainsi que le repas était effectivement terminé. Le jeune homme se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre. Au loin, il pouvait voir les hauts immeubles de la ville qui pointaient audacieusement vers le ciel. Vue de sa fenêtre, la ville avait vraiment l'air géniale.

…

Terence se dressa d'un geste sec, se cognant le front sur la lampe qui dépassait en produisant un violent son métallique. Il poussa un grognement et se leva en frottant son crâne endolori, se glissant difficilement entre son lit, la commode et la porte. Il ouvrit un tiroir et y récupéra difficilement son uniforme qu'il préféra enfiler dans la cuisine. Là, son seul colocataire Luxio dormait au sol, visiblement plongé dans des songes plus agréables que leur vie misérable. Il glissa un pied sous son ventre et le souleva, tirant brusquement le pokemon de son sommeil. Il leva un regard agressif vers le jeune homme en montrant les crocs.

« Désolé, Luxio, mais on doit aller bosser. Plus le temps de pioncer. »

« Xio… »

Luxio baissa les yeux et poussa ce que Terence avait apprit à identifier comme un soupir. Pour le réconforter, il lui passa la main dans la crinière, et versa ce qu'il restait de la boite de viande dans une assiette au sol. Le pokémon regarda le maigre tas de nourriture et tourna ses yeux ouverts par l'incompréhension vers le dresseur. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et mettre à griller sa dernière tartine.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, on est complètement raides. Je t'avais prévenu, la paie est en retard. Encore. »

Il se remit à grommeler. Quelle idée il avait eu de s'engager dans la police de Negatown… La plus grande ville de la région, un travail prestigieux, une carrière pleine d'avenir… Il avait cru à ces slogans, au début. Mais maintenant, il se demandait juste pourquoi il ne cherchait pas un autre travail. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'en trouver un autre, justement. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger tout les deux, Terence rangea la vaisselle et la lava à la main, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever les taches les plus tenaces. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il s'attarda un instant et regarda par la fenêtre. En face, deux gamins étaient occupés à tagger ce qui ressemblait à une insulte quelconque. Un clochard fouillait les poubelles à la recherche d'une miette que les habitants auraient pu laisser. Oui, vu de sa fenêtre, la ville avait vraiment l'air misérable.

Avant de descendre, il s'arrêta un instant devant le lavabo de l'étage, attrapa le vieux rasoir qui trainait là, et entreprit de se raser. Face à lui, le miroir lui renvoyait son portrait d'homme blasé au regard éteint. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il échangea le rasoir contre un peigne et organisa ses cheveux noirs de manière à ce qu'ils partent vers l'arrière de son crâne, et surtout pas dans ses yeux. Il reprit finalement sa route vers le rez-de-chaussée, plutôt satisfait du résultat de l'opération.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, il ouvrit la porte du garage commun et en sortit sa moto. Elle était massive et courte, plus résistante et agréable qu'un modèle classique, tant pour lui que pour Luxio. La carrosserie qui couvrait les pièces du moteur était d'un noir profond et luisant, parfaitement entretenue, à l'exception d'une inscription « police de Negatown » rajoutée en blanc opaque. Le pokémon bondit dans un trou du moteur qui lui était spécialement réservé, s'allongea et plongea les pattes dans des câbles électriques. Puis, d'une décharge, il fit vrombir le moteur alors que Terence y prenait place. Le temps qu'il attache son casque bleu clair et blanc, aux couleurs de la police, et ils étaient partis.

…

Il était presque midi quand Matt et Carapuce finirent enfin par atteindre l'entrée de l'imposante cité. Face à lui se dressaient d'immenses bâtiments, dont les vitres brillaient au soleil comme autant de miroir éclairant les rues. Sur les trottoirs circulaient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, tous heureux et souriant, qui tenant un téléphone portable, qui jouant à la console. Parmi eux se délassait une foule de pokémons, sauvages ou non, interagissant ou s'évitant comme les humains le faisaient. Des véhicules divers passaient de temps en temps dans les rues, filant à toute vitesse au milieu des piétons qui ne semblaient pas même les remarquer. Pour le jeune dresseur qui sortait à peine de son petit village de Petitbourg, le spectacle était fascinant, magnifique et unique.

…

Après moins d'une minute de patrouille, Terence eu quitté le quartier pauvre et roulait désormais parmi les hauts immeubles. Pour pouvoir observer les passants, il était obligé d'aller à une allure lente qui rendait la circulation ennuyeuse. Même Luxio, qui fournissait à lui seul toute l'énergie du véhicule, et ce en permanence, poussa un long bâillement. Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne heure qu'il fut rattrapé par une seconde moto, plus fine, plate et allongée, qui n'avait pas de carrosserie du tout et laissait voir tout les moteurs. Paisiblement couché parmi ceux-ci, un Caninos crachait des flammes dans la machinerie pour propulser l'ensemble. La pilote était une jeune femme, vêtue du même uniforme de police que Terence. Elle était plus petite que lui, bien que grande malgré tout, et plutôt fine. Son visage sévère et anguleux, taillé dans la hauteur, était surmonté de cheveux verts vifs taillés courts.

« Tiens, Anja. Tu me rejoins plus tôt d'habitude. Panne d'oreiller ?»

« Vas-y, moque-toi ! Si t'avais pas choisi de changer d'itinéraire comme un boulet, j'aurais pas passé trois plombes à te chercher ! »

Anja était la seule collègue de Terence à le supporter, voire même à l'apprécier, et ce depuis le début de leur collaboration.

« Et sinon, comment ça va ? Rien de marquant ? »

« Non, rien, sinon que le patron s'est enfin décidé à être intelligent. Il a accepté que je sois candidate pour une promotion, tu te rends compte ? Avec un peu de bol, je vais enfin pouvoir décoller du quartier de nazes où on est coincés ! »

« Bonne chance alors. Et tu en as déjà beaucoup, il me rie au nez quand je demande juste une augmentation de salaire. »

Et la discussion se poursuivit sur des sujets tout aussi anodins.

…

Matt remercia le passant et s'éloigna, reprenant confiance en lui. Sur son épaule, Carapuce scrutait les alentours en se protégeant les yeux de la main.

« Okay, Carapuce, l'arène la plus proche est celle d'Angelio. En se dépêchant, on devrait pouvoir y être avant la fermeture ! Et on aura notre premier badge dès ce soir ! »

« Cara ! »

Le dresseur leva la main, paume tournée vers son ami qui sauta et frappa à l'intérieur en signe d'enthousiasme. Mais alors que le jeune homme ne faisait plus attention à se qui se déroulait devant lui, il percuta légèrement un passant par erreur.

« Ah ! Euh, pardon, je faisais pas attention, je suis désolé. »

L'homme se figea et se retourna lentement. Il faisait presque deux mètres de haut, dominant Matt de toute sa hauteur, et portait un justaucorps blanc qui laissait voir les nombreux tatouages sur ses deux bras. Son visage était figé dans une expression de mépris total, mêlé d'une rage incompréhensible. Sur son épaule, un Piafabec lançait des regards mauvais au Carapuce qui se replia soudainement dans sa carapace.

« Tu m'cherches, le nain ? »

« Euh, non, je suis désolé, c'est juste une erreur, je ne vous avais pas vu… »

« Tu m'cherches, c'est ça ? Tu veux t'battre, c'est ça ? Je vais t'exploser ta face, tu vas voir ! »

Il s'était soudainement mis à crier, et leva le poing pour se préparer à frapper. En réponse, Matt recula d'un pas et se replia sur lui-même, poussant un cri à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Mais le choc ne vint pas. A la place, un coup de feu résonna, effrayant l'oiseau qui s'envola en gémissant. Le voyou se retourna, découvrant deux policiers à moto. Celui qui avait l'air le plus âgé avait sortit son arme et ouvert le feu, tandis que le deuxième dégainait encore.

« Laisse-le tranquille, et tire-toi si tu veux pas que l'on soit obligés de t'arrêter. C'est juste un conseil, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à le respecter. »

La brute compris rapidement la situation. Il baissa lentement le poing, poussa un juron, puis cracha au sol et reprit sa route en maugréant. Le jeune homme se décrispa lentement, tandis que Carapuce jetait un œil hors de sa protection. Les deux policiers garèrent leurs motos et s'approchèrent de lui, accompagnés de leurs deux pokémons. Anja posa une main sur son épaule et se baissa pour lui faire face, essayant d'avoir l'air amicale.

« Tu vas bien ? Il t'a frappé ? Fait-moi voir. »

« Non, il n'a pas eu le temps, de… euh… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a voulu me frapper ? Je l'ai à peine bousculé, et je lui ai dit pardon ! »

« Parce qu'il était énervé, quelle question. »

Terence avait répondu sur un ton naturel, comme s'il s'agissait de la vérité la plus banale qui soit. Cela ne semblât par ailleurs pas choquer sa collègue. Matt, en revanche, ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Parce qu'il était énervé ? Mais on frappe pas les gens juste pour ça, c'est pas une raison ! »

Carapuce, qui s'était redressé, acquiesça. Ce fut cette fois à Terence d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Mais Anja fut plus prompte à réagir.

« Tu viens de la campagne, pas vrai ? »

« Ben oui, enfin plus ou moins… »

Les deux policiers se regardèrent alors, et poussèrent un long soupire. Encore un étranger qui ne connaissait rien à la ville. Ils le prirent avec eux et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un café.

« Ecoute, gamin… »

« Je m'appelle Matt. »

« Si tu veux, Matt. Enfin bref, écoute. Ici, tu es à Negatown, et s'il y a une chose à savoir sur Negatown, c'est que les gens y sont très, très, très irascibles. Ils s'énervent facilement, et peuvent aller très loin. Mais ce n'est pas leur faute. Tiens, regarde en face. »

Anja pointa un tuyau qui dépassait du trottoir, de l'autre coté de la rue. Il se terminait comme une cheminé et éructait une fumée noire épaisse, qui se dissipait dans l'air à quelques mètres du sol. Des barrières empêchaient de s'en approcher de trop près. Le dresseur prit bien le temps de l'observer, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de siroter son café sans parler. Au même moment, Terence s'occupait à contre cœur de payer les consommations, tandis que Carapuce discutait joyeusement avec les deux autres pokémons.

« C'est une aération de la mine. Vois-tu, tout le sous-sol de Negatown est occupé par une vaste mine qui extrait différents matériaux. Le plus fréquent est le néga-minerai, une spécificité de la région qui a donné son nom à la ville. Ce minerai a la propriété de rendre ceux qui en absorbent particulièrement irritables, comme le type qui a failli t'agresser tout à l'heure. Et le problème que cette extraction pose, c'est que du néga-minerai pulvérisé s'échappe par les aérations, et se mélange à l'air ambiant. Du coup, dans certains quartiers, l'air est tellement saturé de néga-minerai que le simple fait de respirer peut rendre fou. Bon, heureusement, certaines personnes y résistent bien, surtout si elles n'y sont exposées qu'après un certain âge. »

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi continuer à en faire ? Les gens iraient mieux sans ça, non ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Ce fut au tour de Terence de continuer l'explication, laissant sa collègue terminer son café avant qu'il ne soit froid.

« Le néga-minerai est nécessaire pour éviter que Negato ne s'effondre. C'est un matériau précieux, et plus de la moitié de l'argent de la région provient de son exportation. De plus, il est utilisé dans de nombreuses constructions, car il permet de rendre la plupart des alliages métalliques plus résistants. Et tu ne sais pas le meilleur. Enfin, le meilleur… Selon certains. Mais bref. Le fait de consommer du néga-minerai ne rend pas juste violent, cela permet aussi d'accroitre les capacités physiques de façon permanente. Il est d'ailleurs souvent utilisé sous formes dérivées par les dresseurs qui veulent rendre leurs pokémons plus forts sans les entrainer. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est très recherché. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Derrière eux, la jeune femme signala qu'elle avait terminé de boire et qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Ils retournèrent donc à leurs véhicules et se préparèrent à partir. Terence voulut donner un dernier conseil au novice avant de le laisser reprendre sa route, mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas. Il était fasciné par les deux motos, ne comprenant pas comment elles fonctionnaient. Une fois de plus, Terence poussa un long soupire avant de commencer à expliquer.

« Tous les véhicules de Negatown fonctionnent de la même façon : ils convertissent l'énergie fournie par un pokémon pour alimenter le moteur, au lieu d'avoir des batteries ou de l'essence. C'est plus propre et moins cher. Et pour que tout le monde puisse se déplacer, il existe des convertisseurs adaptés à chaque type de pokémon. Le mien par exemple est prévu pour les types électriques comme Luxio, tandis que celui d'Anja utilise le type feu de son Caninos. Maintenant, vas-y. Et surtout, ne fait pas comme certains imbéciles qui abusent du Néga-minerai. C'est une drogue qui te rendra accro si tu en prends des trop grandes doses, et elle te rendra plus violent qu'un Tauros. Et bonne chance pour la suite.»

Il se retourna sans attendre que le gosse lui ai dit au revoir, et s'apprêta à rejoindre Anja qui avait déjà commencé à rouler. C'est alors qu'une voiture surgit, passant devant lui à toute vitesse. Le véhicule allait si vite qu'il ne put pas même se décaler pour éviter la jeune femme, et la percuta de plein fouet. Sa moto fut éjectée sur le trottoir, ne blessant par chance aucun passant. Terence hurla et se précipita auprès de son ami, qui avait heurté le sol dans un bruit sourd. Par chance, elle respirait encore, mais son souffle était irrégulier, et son casque avait été arraché, laissant voir une plaie sur son crâne qui saignait abondamment. Il se contenta d'un rapide examen avant de la laisser, ordonnant à un curieux qui s'était approché d'appeler une ambulance, puis il sauta sur son propre véhicule que Luxio fit démarrer à pleine puissance. Derrière lui, Matt s'installa sur le siège et lui agrippa le dos. Carapuce, quant à lui, avait préféré se cacher dans le sac du jeune homme.

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Tant que tu ne me gènes pas ! »

Le deux-roues fila à toute vitesse, rattrapant lentement la voiture des fuyards. Ils étaient deux, tout deux assez jeunes et bien habillés. L'un était tout simplement en costume noire, et lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets vers la moto de police qui les rattrapaient. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts, qui volaient légèrement à cause de la vitesse. Le second s'était contenté d'une chemise blanche qui allait assez bien avec ses cheveux rouges. Il tenait le volant d'un air ferme, hurlant de temps en temps des ordres brefs. Il conduisait une voiture de luxe, assez allongée, dont la peinture noire était d'une banalité affligeante. Seule une flamme sur l'un des cotés démontrait la moindre fantaisie du propriétaire. Sur le capot, un Simiabraz était enfoncé dans un emplacement spécifique, les deux poings vomissant des flammes dans le moteur.

La poursuite dura un long quart d'heure, durant lequel les deux fuyards tentèrent par tous les moyens de semer le policier. Après un moment, quand il fut assez proche, il ordonna au jeune homme de « faire quelque chose pour les ralentir ». La seule idée que Matt eu fut de prendre Carapuce et de lui ordonner de faire un pistolet à eau. Malheureusement la vitesse effrayait tant le petit pokémon qu'il n'osa pas même sortir de sa carapace. Le dresseur insista, allant jusqu'à supplier la tortue bleue, mais sans effet. Il changea alors de tactique et, agrippant la carapace à pleine main, il lança son pokémon sur la voiture. Carapuce heurta le conducteur derrière la tête avant de rebondit sur les sièges arrières dans un excès de chance. Le choc fit tourner le volant, et la voiture s'enfonça sur un lampadaire tandis que son conducteur terminait de s'assommer contre la vitre. Le singe fut propulsé au sol, roulant dans un cri de douleur. Seul le passager eu de la chance, et il parvint à s'extraire du véhicule sans avoir été trop blessé.

Mais le policier fut rapidement sur lui, garant sa moto à la hâte pour courir vers le criminel. Au même moment, Matt se précipita pour voir si son pokémon allait bien. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient encore à quelques mètres de leurs objectifs, le Simiabraz se releva et créa un mur de flammes, leur obstruant le passage. Terence dut piler pour éviter de finir carbonisé, et envoya une longue insulte au criminel. Celui-ci fanfaronnait, encourageant son pokémon à attaquer les deux hommes. Le singe se prépara à obéir, armant son poing ardent, quand une trombe d'eau lui tomba sur l'arrière du crâne. Dans un hurlement de douleur, il fut projeté en avant. Carapuce, qui venait de sauter sur le coffre de la voiture, prit une pose de vainqueur. Mais le primate se releva d'un bond leste, visiblement énervé, et se tourna vers la tortue. Il se prépara à frapper, à nouveau, puis abattit un poing dévastateur. Il détruisit complètement la tôle, mais manqua de peu le pokémon bleu qui avait bondit de coté. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se reprendre avant qu'un second coup le heurte au ventre et le projette au sol.

Le Simiabraz se positionna alors juste au dessus de lui et se prépara à donner le coup de grâce au pokémon trop faible pour esquiver. Mais Luxio, dans un élan héroïque, bondit au dessus des flammes et donna un coup de crâne dans le ventre du singe. Celui-ci vacilla sous l'impact, et quand il se reprit, ce fut pour sentir que Luxio lui mordait la patte de toutes ses forces. D'un coup, il le détacha et l'éloigna, sans toutefois le blesser gravement. En réponse, le pokémon délivra une décharge électrique qui fit trembler le robuste combattant. Derrière le combat, le truand continuait d'encourager son pokémon, lui ordonnant de rapidement écraser ses deux adversaires. Matt et Terence faisaient de même, soutenant Luxio et Carapuce autant qu'ils le pouvaient sans approcher.

Carapuce se releva, profitant que le Simiabraz était occupé ailleurs, et prépara son plus puissant pistolet à eau. Au même moment, sa cible parvint à attraper Luxio à la gorge et le plaqua au sol, tentant de le broyer sous son poids. Une fois de plus, le puissant jet d'eau l'atteignit dans le dos et le déstabilisa, laissant à sa victime la possibilité de se dégager. Il se glissa juste sous lui et, attaquant de toutes ses forces, il lança Étincelle dans le ventre du Simiabraz. La puissance du choc électrique, cumulée avec les blessures qu'il avait déjà subit, suffit pour venir à bout du Simiabraz. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le côté et s'évanouit.

Privé de l'énergie qui le maintenait, le mur de flammes s'estompa rapidement et Terence put s'élancer sur le criminel en costume. Mais celui-ci réagit également et eu le temps de s'enfuir par une rue parallèle. Voyant que sa proie courrait plus vite que lui, le policier retint difficilement un juron et retourna à sa moto. Le jeune dresseur voulut le rejoindre, mais fut arrêté d'un simple signe de main.

« Non, toi tu restes là et tu surveilles celui qui est dans la voiture. Et son pokemon aussi. Oh, et appelle une ambulance. »

Puis il profita que Luxio avait repris sa place pour démarrer en trombe et s'élancer à la poursuite du fuyard.

Il le rattrapa rapidement, mais trop tard pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans un bâtiment. Le motard freina et posa pied à terre, puis se tourna vers l'abri providentiel du fuyard. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment bas, n'ayant vraisemblablement qu'un étage, occupé par un bar aux vitres teintées, qui ne renvoyaient qu'un éclat noir, surmonté d'une enseigne en néons clamant « Chez Angelio ». Juste à côté, et en plus petit, un panneau en forme de pokéball révélait que l'endroit était également l'une des arènes de la ligue de Negato. Après avoir poussé un long soupire, Terence entra dans l'établissement.

Il arriva dans une salle sombre à l'ambiance lourde. Les murs noirs étaient ornés de vieilles photographies ou de néons colorés n'éclairant presque pas la pièce. Des tables et des chaises encombraient presque tout l'espace et une forte odeur de mauvais café et de tabac emplissait l'endroit. Seul un bar, derrière lequel un présentoir de bouteilles rétroéclairé fournissait toute la lumière, donnait un peu de prestance à la salle. D'un coup d'œil, le policier vit que celui qu'il recherchait n'était plus là. Il se dirigea alors vers le barman.

« Où est-il ? »

« Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez. »

D'un geste vif, il empoigna le barman par le col et le tira en avant, collant son visage contre le sien.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi. Je parle du type qui est entré en courant il y a moins d'une minute et que tu planques quelque part ici. Alors vas-y, parle ! »

Le barman répondit par un grognement, et se défit tant bien que mal de la poigne de Terence. Puis il prit un air digne et fit le tour du bar. Le policier profita des quelques secondes qu'il mit à le rejoindre pour l'observer. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, quoique assez imposant. Son visage rond portait une fine moustache et était surmonté de cheveux d'un noir profond, piégés dans une coupe parfaite et luisants à cause du gel qui les recouvraient. Il était vêtu d'un costume à l'ancienne, avec une cravate rouge qui égayait l'ensemble gris et triste. Enfin, un badge rouge feu accroché à sa poitrine l'identifiait comme le champion de cette arène.

« Écoutez moi, officier, je suis ici chez moi et je n'entends pas me laisser traiter de la sorte. Melancolux, jette-moi cet intrus dehors. »

A ces mots, un Mélancolux surgit du plafond, poussant un cri long et sinistre, avant de fondre sur Terence. Mais juste avant que le pokemon ne heurte son dresseur, Luxio bondit et planta ses crocs dans un bras du spectre. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière par le choc, et les deux pokemons roulèrent au sol. Luxio se releva le premier, et profita que l'autre était encore étourdi pour fondre sur lui. D'un coup d'Étincelle, il le souleva et le projeta à travers une table, que ses occupants fuirent à toute vitesse. Le pokemon électrique se prépara à ré-attaquer, cherchant son adversaire des yeux à travers les pieds de chaises, quand un Lance-Flamme particulièrement violent expédia une table sur lui. D'un bond il esquiva le projectile, puis un second le rapprocha de sa cible. Le Mélancolux tenta de fuir, s'élevant dans les airs, mais il ne put échapper à la mâchoire implacable de Luxio qui l'acheva d'un coup de Morsure. Les deux pokemons retombèrent au sol, l'un sans connaissance et l'autre victorieux.

« Et maintenant, occupons-nous de toi, Angelio. Obstruction à la justice et tentative d'agression envers agent, ça va te coûter cher. Allez, viens là. »

Le champion, trop abasourdi par sa défaite, se laissa faire quand le policier le força à se retourner et lui mit les menottes. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand Terence le força à traverser toute la pièce jusqu'à la sortie. Mais une fois à l'extérieur, il finit par reprendre ses esprits et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. D'un geste habile, il fourra une main dans sa poche et en ressortit un badge qu'il tendit à Terence.

« Mais au fait, vous m'avez vaincu, alors tenez ! Félicitation, vous venez d'obtenir l'un des huit badges officiels de la ligue de Negato ! »

« Garde-le, j'ai déjà un travail. »

« Vous ne devriez pas le prendre comme ça. Je suis sûr que bientôt, vous serez très heureux de l'avoir. »

Poussant un long soupire, il attrapa le badge et le glissa dans sa poche avant d'installer le prisonnier sur le siège arrière de la moto. Il s'assit lui-même à la place du conducteur et appela son pokemon, qui vint s'installer dans le moteur et fit démarrer l'engin. En moins de cinq minutes, il avait rejoint le poste. Là, il abandonna Angelio dans une des cellules puis se dirigea vers son bureau pour y rédiger son rapport. En chemin, il croisa Matt qui attendait dans un couloir. Intrigué, il s'arrêta près de lui.

« Hey, comment ça va, gamin ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler gamin. Mon nom c'est Matt. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Et donc, Matt, comment ça va ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Quand vos collègues sont arrivés là où vous m'avez dit d'attendre, ils m'ont demandé de les accompagner pour que je fasse une déposition, que je témoigne de ce que j'avais vu. Je leur ait tout dit, pourtant, pourquoi ils veulent que je répète tout ? »

Terence soupira et s'appuya contre un mur proche. Au même moment un Hoothoot passa dans le couloir, une lettre entre les serres, et força le jeune dresseur à se décaler.

« Parce qu'il faut que tu fasse un témoignage officiel, selon les règles. On ne fait pas ça par plaisir, tu sais ? C'est juste que pour qu'on ait le droit d'utiliser ton témoignage pendant une enquête, il doit être recueilli d'une façon particulière. C'est la loi. Et si même les policiers se mettaient à ne plus respecter la loi, qui le ferait à notre place ? Allez, bonne chance, gamin. Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot. »

Sur ce, il se redressa et regagna son bureau.


End file.
